The Gentle Wing
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: Dovewing and Bumblestripe have settled down. Watch everything they've gone through, and everything the kits have gone through. This was for a Forum called Warrior Contests, and it is Silent's Screams forum. A great forum to help improve your writing. This is a five-shot
1. Dovewing

**This is for a Forum, it's called Warrior Contests. It's pretty cool ;) and I've chosen the theme; Dovewing's Kits! You should join! It's awesome ;) This is going to consist of six chapters. Six POV's. With Dovewing's POV, the names of her kits won't be mentioned, just that they're her kits. Because then you find out what their names are later on in the story.**

* * *

[Dovewing's POV]

Dovewing remembered, back so many moons ago, when she had given birth to her three beautiful kits. They were warriors now, and it made moons ago, feel like a lifetime. She looked at the tree's that were looming over her; she could just see the stars. They were glittering and sparkling.

"What happened to the kits depending on me?" she wondered aloud, and she started to walk towards the lake, a special place for her and her mate, Bumblestripe. "They just grew up I guess," she meowed, looking straight ahead.

She kept walking and soon she saw the hill leading down to the lake. Running down this hill with Bumblestripe had never gotten old with the two young cats. They would play chase all around ThunderClan territory, but here was an important spot for her.

"This is where Bumblestripe and I first told each other we were in love," she meowed carefully. _Why am I talking to myself? Who knows… but at least StarClan is hearing my story._

* * *

She entered camp and she nodded to Blossomfall who was keeping guard for the night. "Where were you?" she asked. "Just taking a walk," she meowed softly so she wouldn't wake up any cat. The tortoiseshell she-cat seemed satisfied and she focused her gaze to the camp entrance.

Dovewing walked in to the warriors den, her kits were curled up together, snoring softly. She purred at the sight of them not fighting, not yelling or arguing, just a quiet, peaceful moment together. She curled up beside them and felt sleep take over her.

* * *

The next morning, Dovewing opened her eyes. Her kits were gone and she sadly got to her paws and shook the moss of her pelt. She walked out of the den, and she nearly stepped on Snowstorm's tail, and she would've never heard the end of it if she did.

The white warrior was a lot like his father, Cloudtail. He'd never let anyone forget if something happened to him and someone was to blame. "Dovewing, do you want to go hunting?" it was Bumblestripe, his green eyes flashing with the chance of getting to spend time with his mate. "Sure!" she answered, leaping forward so she was next to him.

* * *

"Are you sad?" she asked him. "Why would I be sad? I have three perfect kits, and a lovely mate! What could go wrong?" he meowed, looking at her with concerned green eyes. "That our kits don't depend on us as much anymore,"

Bumblestripe touched his nose to her ear. "We can always have more kits if you ever wanted more," Dovewing looked at him. "Maybe after I get an apprentice," she meowed, her eyes shining with amusement. "I had Dewpelt as an apprentice," Bumblestripe meowed.

Ivypool had mentored Amberlight, much to Dovewing's jealousy. Dovewing's sister wasn't stuck in the nursery when the kits became available for mentors; she just kept training harder and harder. So of course she was picked to be a mentor. _I always thought we'd get apprentices at the same time_ she thought sadly.

"I wish Ivypool and I had taught Amberlight and Snowstorm," she sighed. "So you wish you never had kits?" Bumblestripe asked. "Never, I love my kits like I love you, maybe just a bit more," she joked. She looked at the tree's looming above. "I remember when…"

* * *

[Flashback]

"_Oh Darkforest!" she shrieked. "Are the kits coming?" she demanded. Jayfeather didn't answer but he had a large stick in his jaws and he placed it on the moss in front of her. "When the pain comes, bite down hard,"_

"_But the pain's already here!" she protested, and a spasm passed through her and she closed her jaws tightly to prevent a scream coming out. Jayfeather gave her a reassuring lick at the top of her forehead. "You'll be fine Dovewing, you're one of the three," he told her._

_Dovewing breathed heavily and she felt something trying to come out of her. Jayfeather put his paw on her stomach. "I can feel the kits trying to push out," he told her. Dovewing panted loudly and another spasm passed through her, causing her body to shake._

_Snowkit and Dewkit were looking at her curiously. "When are our new play mates going to be here?" Dewkit asked Brightheart. "Why don't you go outside and find Amberkit," Brightheart suggested and Snowkit gave her a suspicious look before the two littermates scampered outside._

_Dovewing had gotten used to the three kit's troublesome personalities, but now she felt if anyone touched her or got on her bad side right now, she'd slash their muzzle without mercy._

"_Get your paw off me!" she snapped at Jayfeather and the blind tabby blinked in surprise. "Queens are known to be very grumpy while kitting," he seemed to be talking to himself but Dovewing heard him and was about to send back a sharp retort but another contraction hit her and she hissed._

"_Wait! Dovewing, here comes the first one!" Jayfeather announced. There was excitement in his mew. "Ah!" she bit down hard on the stick and let out a shriek and she managed to see a glimpse of Bumblestripe's pale grey fur pacing up and down._

_Dovewing breathed heavily and she saw a small kit collapse into the moss. Jayfeather put his paw beside it and nipped a small sack and the kit let out a squeak of surprise. "A she-kit!" Dovewing gasped with excitement, and she strained her neck to see her daughter, but another contraction convulsed her body._

_Jayfeather lifted the kit and nudged him towards Dovewing's stomach and he let out a sigh of relief so Dovewing guessed her daughter was breathing. The contraction faded and she stole a quick glance at her daughter, she was a silver-grey colour, with white paws, and faint black stripes like Bumblestripe. She was amazing._

_Another wave of pain made her shake. "A tom!" he announced and Dovewing wanted to see her son, but Jayfeather told her to stay still. "One more Dovewing, just one more kit, now push!" he ordered and Dovewing let out a shriek and bit down on the stick, and pushed with all her might._

"_Come on Dovewing!" she recognized the mew, but no was around beside Jayfeather, and it surely wasn't him. It was someone she knew, who had passed away, but she couldn't pick it up._

"_Just one more!" it was another mew this time, it was Ferncloud, the gentle queen had died in the Darkforest battle and she was known to visit upcoming queens in dreams._

"_Another she-kit!" Jayfeather meowed and the pain stopped, and StarClan stopped whispering encouragements in her ear._

"_Is-Is it over?" she stammered. "Yes Dovewing, you are now the mother of a tom, and two she-kits, congratulations," he purred._

_Dovewing looked at her kits with such love and affection. I'll die for you, if anything tries to hurt you, I'll kill it. She'd never felt this much fierce protectiveness for something, not even Bumblestripe or Ivypool! Dovewing guessed it just came with being a mother._

"_Dovewing, are you alright?" Bumblestripe was in the nursery now. "I'm fine, come meet your kits," she whispered.  
"What are we going to name them?" Dovewing asked; exhaustion in her eyes. "No, we won't name them yet, once you have a nap and wake up, we'll name them,"_

* * *

Dovewing looked at Bumblestripe. "I remember all of that," the pale grey tom looked at her with affection. "I'm glad you do, I would've liked to know what all the racket was in there, it sounded like a herd of foxes!" he meowed with amusement.

"I made sure everyone knew what I was going through," she told him. "You always were a loud one," he murmured, touching his nose to her cheek. "I love you too," she sarcastically meowed, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Come on, let's actually catch something,"

* * *

Dovewing sat down with a mouse; she was sharing it with Bumblestripe. "I f-" Dovewing started and suddenly a voice came from behind them. "May we share?" it was Dovewing's kits. "Sure!" she exclaimed, happy that there whole family was together.

The tom of the litter held a rabbit. "Did you catch that?" Bumblestripe asked and he nodded. "Good job," he purred, touching noses with his son. "Thanks! I knew you'd be proud of me when I showed you!" he purred.

_This family is so supportive of each other. _"Squirrelflight made me help Jayfeather get herbs!" the silver-grey she-cat meowed, looking at Dovewing with sourness. "Anyone you help in this Clan will make you a better cat," she told her. And the last cat looked at them both with excitement. "I need to tell you something,"

Dovewing waited, her paws tingling with nervousness. "Dewpelt and I are mates!" We all gave her friendly congratulations. And Dovewing said she saw it coming, even though she didn't.

_This family will never break apart, will it?_

**The first chapter… the next chapter will be the son, and what his name is and how he does and his personality. A five-shot I guess? Writing this has made me think of an outstanding idea for a story idea. Let's just say it involves Ivypool, Dovewing, and Bumblestripe. I'll add it to my poll, so be sure to vote for it ;)**


	2. Sparrowkit

**The next chapter of Dovewing's Kits challenge. Like I said this is for a Forum Challenge. Warrior's Contest! You should join! This is the tom, and his name is revealed to be Sparrowkit. If you guys think it's weird that I'm hiding their names… I don't know why I'm doing it, I think it just seems interesting**

[Kit]

Sparrowkit looked at his sisters. "You guys are mousebrains! You can't sneak out the fern tunnel," he pointed out. "Why not?" the grey-silver kit asked him. "Because there are guards there pretty much all the time, see," Thornclaw was standing guard. "It's best you go at night, through the dirtplace tunnel, and then no one will suspect anything,"

"Ewww! But that's where cats make dirt!" his dark grey sister protested. "Do you want to get caught?" he asked them. "No," the silver kit meowed. "Well then go the way I suggested!" Sparrowkit pointed out.

* * *

"Oh StarClan, where are my daughters?" it was Dovewing and Sparrowkit opened one amber eye. "I found one!" he let out a purr and Sparrowkit opened both his eyes and leapt out of the nursery and saw Berrynose carrying a dark grey kit. _I guess she didn't want to go through the dirtplace… well who does?_

"Sparrowkit, you were right!" she admitted when she ran over. "Hey, not so fast!" it was Bumblestripe and his sister looked at him with determined green eyes. "Where's your sister?" he asked. "She went out; she said she wanted a mouse,"

"There's a freshkill pile!" Bumblestripe protested and with that he vanished out of the den and out of camp. Dovewing was gone too. Sparrowkit had never seen the camp this quiet, or empty for that fact.

"Sparrowkit, do you know where your sister went?" it was Dewkit, one of his denmates. "All I knew is that they both went out, but apparently, she-" he beckoned his tail to his dark grey sister. "Got stuck in the dirtplace tunnel,"

Dewkit snickered. "Apparently Dovewing, when she was an apprentice, she snuck to WindClan camp, and got there! With Ivypool!" Sparrowkit imagined her mother sneaking through the undergrowth, and leaping over the stream into WindClan territory.

"How'd you find that out?" Sparrowkit asked. "The elders, they tell the best stories," his whiskers twitched. "Come on," a voice interrupted their conversation and Sparrowkit turned and saw Bramblestar leading his sister away and into the clearing. Dewkit and Sparrowkit peeked out and saw him growling at her.

"I'll never let her forget that,"

* * *

[Apprentice]

Sparrowpaw walked with Snowpaw along the WindClan border. "Do you think we'll find some WindClan mousebrains?" Sparrowpaw asked. "I really hope we find Buzzardpaw, I'd like to slash his fur," the WindClan apprentice was good friends with Amberpaw, Snowpaw's sister. And they seemed too close for anyone's comfort.

"Patrol!" Sparrowpaw hissed and over a hill came Sedgewhisker leading, Sunstrike, Emberfoot, and Buzzardpaw. _Great StarClan, what are the chances?_

"Oh, if it isn't our friend the bird-brain," Snowpaw meowed, narrowing his eyes. Buzzardpaw unsheathed his claws. "No Buzzardpaw," Snowpaw stuck his tongue out. "Someone's in trouble!" he mocked.

The yellow tabby let out a yowl. "Foxdung!" he hissed as he landed on Snowpaw. Sparrowpaw let out a shriek of surprise as they almost pushed him in the stream. "Sunstrike, go get him right now!" but Sunstrike didn't have annoyance in her eyes, she had battle hunger and she leapt into battle.

Sparrowpaw knew his friend couldn't take a warrior and an apprentice on at the same time so Sparrowpaw grabbed Sunstrike's scruff and pulled her off Snowpaw.

"What do you want mousebrain?" she spat, digging her claws into the ground. "Anyone could say that isn't a fair fight," Sparrowpaw meowed, his eyes narrowed. "What, and you and me is? I'd flog you!" she boasted.

"Sure you would," he meowed, and she let out a caterwaul and leapt. Sparrowpaw dodged the attack with a quick rollover. "Come back here foxdung!" Sparrowpaw unsheathed his claws and lashed out at her chest, and she flinched, blood dripped out of her wound. She bit his ear and he let out a shriek of pain. He lashed out with his claws in attempt to get her to let go.

Sunstrike let go eventually and blood dripped out of his wound. "Sunstrike! Get back here right now!" it was Emberfoot, his eyes narrowed with anger.

"It's not over kittypet!" she threatened. "It is for now," he replied, twitching his uninjured ear.

* * *

Jayfeather put a cobweb on his ear, after putting some marigold on. "Congratulations Sparrowpaw, I'd say you have your first permanent scar," he murmured. Sparrowpaw wasn't proud of it, well he was, but he would've liked it more if he was fighting for his Clan when he got it, he wasn't fighting for his Clan then. He was fighting for Snowpaw.

Snowpaw had come off much worse, he'd beaten Buzzardpaw, but his pelt was covered in scars, and one of his claws was wrenched so he limped.

"Oh Sparrowpaw, are you alright?" it was Dovewing. "I heard you got into a fight with a WindClan warrior! I was hunting, I'm so sorry, I should've been here!" she meowed sadly. "It's fine Dovewing, I just got a torn ear, Snowpaw couldn't take both WindClan cats on at once, so I got into it, I could've left him there to be shredded into mousedust I suppose,"

"Well he's a foolish young cat," Dovewing growled. "Um, I'm younger than him," he pointed out. "But at least your mature!" she meowed angrily. "I hope Bramblestar does something to punish him, he deserves it!" _My first fight turned into a punishment for my best friend, sad times_ Sparrowpaw thought.

* * *

[Warrior]

Sparrowpelt walked towards Squirrelflight. "What do you want?" she asked him. "Jayfeather said I mustn't go on any patrols," he told her and the ginger she-cat narrowed her eyes. "And why is this?" she demanded. "I sprained my paw,"

She seemed satisfied and she gave me a glare. "As soon as it's healed, you let me know so I can let you lead patrols again, you're one of ThunderClan's best hunters Sparrowpelt, we can't be long without you,"

Sparrowpelt ducked her head at the praise. "Thanks Squirrelflight," she dipped her head to him before he turned around and walked back to Jayfeather, who was sitting watching him. "How long will I be off patrols for?" he asked Jayfeather. "A half moon perhaps? A quarter moon at the least," he promised and Sparrowpelt nodded and walked towards his den.

He curled into a tight ball beside his littermates and closed his eyes.

* * *

Halfway through his sleep, he felt another pelt brush by him, and he opened one eye to see his mother, Dovewing, her tail rested on his shoulder lovingly and her head by his head. He let out a gentle purr and closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Sparrowpelt had been stopped going out of camp for five days and he felt stir crazy. _I need to get out_ he started walking towards the entrance and he found his way out without detection easily.

"Finally," he sighed, he sniffed the air, and surprisingly, in the middle of Leaffall, he found a rabbit. _I need to catch this; it'll feed half the clan!_ He got into a crouch once he saw the rabbit, putting weight on his paw hurt but he knew he had to catch this.

He shot forward and the rabbit did too. His paw ached and he desperately wanted to stop, but this was a rabbit in Leaffall, _what were the chances?_ He was beginning to gain on the rabbit and when he thought he was close enough, while still running, he bunched up his muscles and soared high into the air. Fortunately, the rabbit seemed pretty slow and he landed on it, and bit it's neck so it's life was over.

He bent over and licked his paw, it hurt like all of the Darkforest and he wanted to have a long sleep. But he forced himself to pick up his freshkill and walk back to camp.

* * *

He walked alongside with his littermates to where his parents were sharing a mouse. _When was the last time we all had a friendly meal together? Like seasons ago!_ "May we share?" he asked politely, looking at his parents. Dovewing seemed overjoyed. Bumblestripe seemed shocked that we would ask. He held the rabbit proudly and his father looked at him with excitement. "Did you catch that?"

He nodded. "Good job!" Bumblestripe exclaimed and touched noses with Sparrowpelt. _My father has always been supportive of me_ he thought. His sister muttered something and Dovewing rested her tail on her shoulder and murmured something back. "I need to tell you guys something," it was Sparrowpelt's dark grey sister. Dovewing looked interested, and Bumblestripe's eyes shone. "Dewfall and I are mates!"

Sparrowpelt nuzzled her in congratulations. "Sly furball," he purred. "He told me he liked you when he was an apprentice," she blushed and we all exchanged exciting words.

_I couldn't imagine any of us fighting or arguing_ he looked at his family with love and affection.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be about the silver-grey she-cat who is the firstborn of the litter! I hope you enjoy reading this! Thanks so much for letting me do this challenge Silent's Scream **


	3. Rainkit

**Thanks for reading guys! This is the third cat, her name is revealed to be Rainkit. The silver-grey she-kit who **_**didn't **_**get stuck in the dirtplace tunnel. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

[Kit]

Rainkit looked at her sister. "Come on, let's go!" the dark grey kit crept beside her. She bounced through the dirtplace tunnel and no one made a sound. "Sparrowkit was right!" she announced, her sister didn't reply so she turned and saw her stuck in the tunnel, her fur was caught on something. _Someone will find her…_ Rainkit scampered off. "Hey Rainkit!" her sister protested but she pretended not to hear her.

Rainkit looked at the forest. _It looks really scary at night_ she thought, cautiously stepping out into the moonlight. A rustle sounded in the bushes and she looked at it, her eyes wide with fright, she took a few steps back in the opposite direction, and tripped over a twig.

"Hello?" she asked nervously. "Who's there?" she demanded with fake confidence. "Rainkit, what are you doing out here!" it was Seedpaw and Lilypaw. "What are you doing out here?" she countered back and Lilypaw rolled her eyes. "Unlike you, we're actually allowed out here!" she pointed out.

Rainkit bristled and she arched her back. "Calm down Rainkit, we're not going to hurt you! We're your clanmates!" Rainkit let out a whimper. "I wanted to have an adventure," she meowed. "I'm sick of being treated like dirt in the nursery," Lilypaw blinked. "Maybe tomorrow we'll sneak you out for a training session?"

_Score, sympathy does things to cats_ Rainkit thought triumphantly.

* * *

"Rainkit, you understand you must never do that again!" Dovewing protested. "Yeah whatever," she responded, walking towards where Sparrowkit was looking at a piece of moss. "Rainkit, come back here!" Dovewing yelled. _No thanks!_

"I think mama wants you," Sparrowkit pointed out and Rainkit rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever… so what are you doing?" she asked Sparrowkit. He gave her a look, and then rolled his eyes like her. "I'm trying to make a moss ball," he confessed.

"I'll help!" Dovewing had given up and she was stomping back to the nursery with an annoyed look on her face. "Cool! Let's go collect moss!"

* * *

[Apprentice]

"Rainpaw, you're a mousebrain right, you know you can't go all the way to ShadowClan camp!" Sparrowpaw protested. "Mama did when she was an apprentice!" she protested. "No, Dovewing went to WindClan!"

Rainpaw scoffed. "See you tomorrow Sparrow," she meowed, waving her tail in farewell. "You'll regret it Rainpaw," he meowed firmly but she had vanished into the undergrowth.

* * *

Rainpaw pushed her way through the thick undergrowth and found herself at the border of ShadowClan. _Am I really going to do this? Well what the hey, you only live once._

She leapt over the border with a strong leap and she felt really excited. _I might be able to find where ShadowClan lives! Oh StarClan I'm excited!_

"Hey, I smell ThunderClan!" _Holy, two seconds over here and they already smell me, dung, I better hide!_ She leapt into a clump of ferns and she recognized a handsome reddish, fox-coloured apprentice named Redpaw.

He was with his littermate Grasspaw, his brother and two warriors. Redpaw stopped and he looked directly where she was hiding, he opened his mouth, and Rainpaw winced, but he closed it again. "I'll have a sniff around here and see if there are any ThunderClan fleabags hanging around," Redpaw meowed.

The three other cats went off in the other direction and he demanded. "Rainpaw, what are you doing here?" he asked her. Rainpaw blushed. "I-I-I," she made up an excuse. "I was stalking a mouse," Redpaw rolled his eyes. "Don't play me for a fool Rainpaw, there's no prey scent around here!"

Rainpaw knew she was in trouble. "I was exploring," she confessed. "In ShadowClan territory?" he asked her. "Yes, my mother explored WindClan, I just want to be as cool as her," she admitted.

Redpaw believed this thankfully. "Well it was nice to see you Rainpaw, come on; I'll take you to the border,"

* * *

Rainpaw managed to sneak across the border again and when she was about to vanish again, he called to her. "Tonight was nice," he admitted. "What? I get caught on your territory and brought back? That's nice," she meowed. "No, not like that, I meant, you're a pretty nice cat Rainpaw," she had a feeling what he was getting to, and her blue eyes widened. _It was pretty fun getting caught on ShadowClan territory, I'd like to hang out with Redpaw again._

"Maybe we should meet here?"

Rainpaw let out a squeak. "I was thinking the same thing!" Redpaw purred. "How about tomorrow at moonhigh?" Rainpaw nodded. "See you then Rainpaw,"

The silver-grey she-cat walked back to camp, her ears ringing with excitement. _See you then Rainpaw_ his meow was deep and smooth, and as he said her name, it sounded as if he was meant to say that forever.

The ambitious little grey-silver she-cat yawned, and feel sleep take over her. She hurried to her nest so she could curl up before dawn threatened to wake her.

* * *

[Warrior]

Rainflower looked at where Sparrowpelt was sitting; he had excused himself from patrols for some reason. She started to walk over to him, but then though better of it. "I wonder if Redfang is going to the gathering?" she wondered, but then she cleared her head of the thought.

"Rainflower, come hunting with us!" it was Bumblestripe, her father who was leading the patrol and he looked embarrassed as Berrynose called her to join them. Rainflower wanted some alone time, but Berrynose would probable rip her ears off if she didn't. "Coming!"

* * *

"So how's your relationship with Sparrowpelt, apparently you two had an argument," Amberlight, her friend asked. "Oh, we just had a disagreement of something," she muttered, remembering the argument, hurt in her eyes.

* * *

[Flashback]

"_What is wrong with you Rainflower! Have you no loyalty?" Sparrowpelt demanded. "It's my life!" she shrieked at him. "Stop trying to tell me what to do! You don't own me!"_

_Sparrowpelt narrowed his eyes. "I do have a point when I tell you to stop meeting other cats on the border!" he growled. "He's my friend!" Rainflower protested, knowing that wasn't exactly true._

"_Rainflower, do you think I'm a stupid mousebrain-" Rainflower rudely interrupted. "Yes," Sparrowpelt gave her a hateful glare. "I saw the way he looked at you, how he touched your flank with his tail! I can tell by the way you laugh at every joke he makes, even though they're not funny, you love him Rainflower!" he accused._

"_Don't tell me what I feel Sparrowpelt, you don't know me as well as you think!" she yelled at him. She marched back to camp and Amberlight raced up to her with shock in her eyes. "Don't!" she yelled at Amberlight and kept marching until she reached her den and she curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. I miss you Redfang._

* * *

"Didn't sound like a disagreement to me," Amberlight meowed. "I heard him, about the ShadowClan cat," Rainflower wanted to kill someone. "It's not true," Amberlight narrowed her eyes. "I don't really care either way, because I want you to know you're not alone, I'm meeting Buzzardtail from WindClan,"

Rainflower was shocked. "Really?" she demanded. "Really," she admitted. "I am meeting Redfang, and I think we're in love," Amberlight nodded. "I know how you feel,"

"I've found someone who understands me,"

* * *

Rainflower rolled her eyes and she walked along with Jayfeather. "You don't have to act so hard done by," he meowed and Rainflower scowled. "I feel like it," she muttered. "I brought you out here for a reason,"

Rainflower stopped. "What is it?" she asked and Jayfeather met her eyes. "I can read minds if you haven't guessed or heard already… and I know you're expecting a ShadowClan cats kits, Redfang to be exact," he growled.

"I-I-I," she stammered. "Don't worry, I won't tell," Jayfeather swished his tail. "Thank StarClan," she murmured under her breath. "But I'm expecting kits?" Rainflower exclaimed. "Yes, you are mousebrain, and everyone will begin to notice,"

"But who's the father in their eyes?" Rainflower meowed awkwardly. "You'll have to make that up for yourself," Jayfeather meowed dismissively. "But, you have to help me!" she protested and Jayfeather flicked his tail. "No I don't, last time I got middled in a love affair, I broke my own heart, so I think I'll stay out of it," Rainflower wondered what on earth he meant. _He broke his own heart, so he's been in love?_

* * *

"Come on, let's go surprise our parents," Sparrowpelt meowed and Rainflower, their other sister was beside her. "Let's go," her dark grey sister meowed kindly.

Rainflower nodded and she walked alongside her other sister, so she wasn't exactly near Sparrowpelt after their argument. Soon enough, they met their parents sharing a moue under the Highledge.

"May we share?" Sparrowpelt asked politely. Rainflower was overjoyed as they meowed. "Sure!" and Rainflower settled beside Dovewing. "Did you catch that?" Bumblestripe asked and for the first time, she noticed the rabbit in Sparrowpelt's jaws.

"Thanks!" Sparrowpelt purred loudly. "I knew you'd be proud of me when I showed you," Rainflower broke in as Bumblestripe touched noses with his son. "I had to get Jayfeather's herbs," she completely left out the part about her expecting kits. She put in a sour look to make it more convincing.

"Anyone you help in this Clan will make you a better cat," Dovewing meowed kindly and Rainflower purred with happiness. And Rainflower's sister looked at them all with excitement. "I need to tell you something," she started excitedly and Rainflower waited.

"Dewpelt and I are mates!" Rainflower blinked. _Maybe I could give my kits to her or something? _Dovewing muttered something and Sparrowpelt gave her a playful cuff over the ears. Bumblestripe nuzzled his other daughter and Rainflower purred.

_This family will never break apart will it?_

**Chapter 3! Don't worry, there's still the unnamed dark grey she-kit. And then there's Bumblestripe ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review, follow, favourite. I don't mind ;) ;)**


	4. Stormkit

**The fourth chapter, the kit's name is revealed… Stormkit ;) dark grey she-kit with brilliant blue eyes. So, yeah, thanks so much Featherpool16 and Rainstripe300 for reviewing.**

[Kit]

Stormkit looked at Rainkit with irritated eyes. "But I don't want to go through the dirtplace!" _Why won't they understand, that's where cats make dirt and I don't want to step in dung! Urgh_ she thought.

"Don't come then," Rainkit meowed stubbornly. "Fine Rainkit, I'll come," she meowed angrily. "But don't expect me to like it!" Rainkit shrugged. "Do I care?" Stormkit rolled her eyes and scoffed as her sister walked proudly out of the nursery and towards the dirtplace tunnel.

The dark grey she-kit took off after her sister and they were cornered by Squirrelflight. "And just where do you think you two are off too?" she asked. Rainkit met her gaze confidently. "I need to make dirt, and Stormkit is coming with me, because I'm scared of the dark!" she lied.

Stormkit was shocked about how easy the words slipped out of her sister's mouth but she said nothing except look at Squirrelflight with blue eyes.

"Off you go, but if you're not back by the time I say fox I'm coming in after you okay?" Rainkit blinked. "Fox," she muttered and she started walking towards the dirtplace tunnel but Stormkit overheard Squirrelflight mutter. "Rude furball,"

* * *

"Nice lying," Stormkit sarcastically complimented. "Why thank you," Rainkit answered in a know-it-all voice. "Where'd you learn, I could sure get better," she muttered, remembering the time when she had attempted to lie.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

"_Where do you think you're going Stormkit? You have to go outside while she's kitting," Dovewing sternly meowed. Blossomfall had started kitting with Foxleap's kits and she was excited to meet her new denmates. "Well I-" she pretended to cough but it came out as a small sneeze. "I think I've-" she coughed again. "Caught something,"_

_Dovewing rolled her eyes, grabbed her scruff and placed her gently outside. "If you want to learn how to lie, hang out with your sister," Dovewing muttered teasingly, nuzzling her daughter before going back inside. Stormkit started to think about it for a few heartbeats when her face reappeared. "Actually, don't do that," Dovewing meowed and Stormkit shook her head while chuckling. Stormkit looked for Rainkit anyway, and found her chasing a moth. "Can you teach me to lie?" she asked. "It's not a thing you can learn mousebrain!" Rainkit snickered and gave her sister a friendly cuff over the ears. "It's a thing you're born with, like a prophecy," she joked._

* * *

[Apprentice]

Stormpaw walked alongside Dewpaw. "How's your training going?" he asked her. _All high and mighty senior apprentices!_ "Good, but you should worry about your own," she meowed, her head high. "So you're like that are you? I know Rainpaw and Sparrowpaw as friends but I never truly got to know you,"

"I'm not always like this," she muttered. "What's up?" he asked her. "Oh Amberpaw is being a big fat pain in my tail-hole!" she growled and Dewpaw nodded. "She is a pain in the butt isn't she?" Dewpaw meowed.  
Stormpaw blinked; surprised that Dewpaw would take her side, when he didn't even know her, over his sisters. "Yeah," Dewpaw nodded. "Rainpaw's a bit off a pain too!" he meowed honestly. "She's always lying and cheating!" Stormpaw grinned. "That's Rainpaw,"

"Why's she like that?" he asked her. "I have absolutely no idea…" she admitted. A gleam of sunlight caught her eye and she shrunk back into the shadows. Dewpaw laughed. "Come on scaredy cat!" Stormpaw, desperate to prove she wasn't a scaredy cat leapt forward and bowled Dewpaw over.

"Ah attack!" he cried mockingly, kicking her softly with his hind paws. Stormpaw went reeling but she landed on her paws neatly. "Nice!" Dewpaw complimented and Stormpaw smiled. "Thanks," she murmured shyly, looking at her paws.

Dewpaw blinked. "I think I know what cat you are now," he purred. "You're a beautiful cat, you're very shy, and never agree when anyone calls you beautiful but you have to agree now because I think your stunning," Stormpaw looked at him with embarrassed eyes and then looked away. "I'm not, Rainpaw's the beautiful one,"  
"Well I couldn't care less about Rainpaw, the only cat I care about is you," Stormpaw never, ever forgot that day.

* * *

[Warrior]

Dewpelt nuzzled her cheek and Stormcloud let out a steady purr. "Stormcloud, daughter of Dovewing and Bumblestripe, will you, please with a mouse on top, be my mate?" Stormcloud let out a purr of amusement. "How could I say no Dewpelt?" she leapt at him, placing her paws on his shoulder and nuzzled his chest.  
"I love you so much Stormcloud, no one will ever replace you… ever,"

* * *

[Timeskip]

Stormcloud was walking with Dewpelt at her side, her stomach was huge and she felt embarrassed by the thought of motherhood. "You'll be a great mother," Dewpelt reassured her and Stormcloud purred loudly.

"I know I w-" she broke off and she she-cat collapsed to the ground, her eyes wide with fear. "Mrroww!" she let out a shriek of pain and a spasm passed through her. _Holy StarClan, is this really happening?_

"Stormcloud!" Dewpelt let out a desperate cry and swung his head from side to side, as if looking for some cats. Foxleap came out of the bushes and let out a shriek of surprise. Not needing to be asked, the reddish tom sprinted off.

She panted loudly, sweat dripping down her forehead. "Ow Dewpelt, it hurts so much," she cried. "It'll be alright, don't think about the present right now my love," he tried to soothe her. Stormcloud saw blood drip out of her and worry shot through her like claws. _Am I going to die?_

Jayfeather leapt through the ferns, his blind eyes locking with hers. "Quick, get cobwebs!" he ordered Foxleap and the reddish tom took off once more in search of cobwebs.

Stormcloud panted loudly, her eyes narrowed at the pain. "Dewpelt, go find some cobwebs too," Jayfeather whispered so quietly that she nearly didn't hear it. "But I-" Jayfeather glared at him. "Go!" he snapped and the pale grey tom sprinted off.

"Why'd you send him away?" she whispered, and she saw a pool of blood surrounding her paws, two kits lay at her paws and she saw black spots edge into her vision. _No… no, please StarClan, you can't take me! I'll fight for my life!_

"Because StarClan is calling you Stormcloud, I'll make sure these kits are truly looked after," Stormcloud tried to speak but all she could see was a black she-cat edging closer towards her. "Stormcloud, I'm Hollyleaf," she meowed. "Holly," was the last word she spoke and her eyes closed as she followed the black she-cat up into the stars.

**OMG! No… Stormcloud is dead! I know this is the shortest one yet so sorry! But next chapter is Bumblestripe's and it takes place after this… So you'll be able to see what happens to the kits, and Dewpelt, and Stormcloud's littermates and Dovewing. Sniffle, just when he said… "I love you so much Stormcloud… no one will ever replace you," I want to cry!**


	5. Bumblestripe

**The last chapter of Gentle Wings! Thanks for reading/reviewing/followers and to those who actually favourited this! I'm hoping to win a competition by doing this so I'm waiting for the person who owns the forum to put up a poll xD All those reading this, go vote for me lol**

Bumblestripe dragged his paws along the ground towards the nursery. _My daughter is dead, my daughter is dead_ the thoughts kept ringing in his ears and he wanted to yell his grief to StarClan. Demand to know what he or anyone else had done to them for them to do something this horrid. _Why'd you take her away from me you dung eating mongrels!_ He thought coldly.

He stepped into the nursery and saw Rainflower suckling kits. She had kits a moon before Stormcloud's death and he was glad she was suckling his grand kits. They'd been named by Dewpelt. Owlkit, for the little dark grey tabby tom, and for the she-kit, her name was Stormkit. Dewpelt wanted everyone to remember his long-lost mate.

_Oh Stormcloud, why'd you have to leave us?_ He licked each kit affectionately on the head and the little tom let out a squeal of annoyance and went back to suckling. He left the nursery and gazed at the stars once more. _I'm sorry, I'll always be loyal to you StarClan, but why do you do these things that makes cats wanted to kill themselves?_

Dovewing was curled up under the Highledge but he knew her well enough to know she wasn't asleep. "Dovewing," he whispered, knowing she could take his pain away, but he wouldn't make her do that. Dovewing lifted her head slowly, her eyes watery from tears not yet shed. Moonlight shone on her fur, turning it a kind of mystic silver.

"Don't cry Dovewing," he pleaded, his eyes beginning to get watery. Suddenly Dovewing erupted and tears streamed out of her eyes. "She was so young!" she sobbed. "She was only eighteen moons!" she cried loudly and several cats glanced over.

Bumblestripe rested his head on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright," he promised, although he knew nothing would ever be the same again. Sparrowpelt walked over, his eyes narrowed and small slots of wet tears lay in the corners of his eyes.

"I looked for her today…" he admitted, his eyes closed. "I knew this had to be a horrible dream and we'd all wake up soon enough, but she's gone," Bumblestripe closed his eyes as well and he felt Dovewing's tail rest on his shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk, all of us," Sparrowpelt meowed. "Go fetch Rainflower, and bring the kits as well, and Dewpelt and Amberlight," Dovewing blinked with shock and vanished into the warriors den, obviously to get the warriors.

* * *

Bumblestripe walked into the nursery and looked at Rainflower. "Come on, grab your kits, we're going for a walk," Rainflower blinked with shock. "They're not six moons yet!" she protested. "That didn't stop you did it?" Bumblestripe angrily muttered grabbing Owlkit in his jaws, ignoring his squeaks of protest. He was one moon old and had a lot of attitude. "Let me down mousebrain, I can walk!"

Bumblestripe rolled his eyes and put the kit down. "Where are we going?" he demanded. "Out of camp," Owlkit's eyes lit up. "I'll be good," he promised, a gleam of mischief in his amber eyes. "You better be," he answered.

Sparrowpelt was guiding Rainflower, in his jaws was Stormkit, and she was squeaking a feeble protest and she was put down. Rainflower carried her firstborn kit, Darkkit. "Come on, Sparrowpelt, go fetch Flamekit!" Rainflower flattened her ears as Sparrowpelt walked back into the den and grabbed Flamekit, Amberlight reappeared with Marshkit.

Dovewing brushed pelts with Bumblestripe, and Dewpelt fussed over Stormkit and Owlkit, making sure they were alright, Amberlight carried little Marshkit with Sparrowpelt and Rainflower by her side carrying Flamekit and Darkkit.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Owlkit asked. "To the lake," Dovewing answered simply and Owlkit's eyes shone with excitement. "Do you think I could catch a fish?" Bumblestripe said nothing, and this time, neither did Dovewing. "I miss mama," Stormkit wailed loudly and Bumblestripe turned to her. "We all do, we all do," he repeated softly. "But I want her here! I don't want to be with Rainflower and her kits! I'm not part of them! I want mama!" Stormkit let out a shrill wail.

Amberlight licked the kit soothingly on the head, her eyes showing sadness. She put down Marshkit. "We all miss Stormcloud, but you are special little one, you were named after her, and you carry her spirit," Amberlight purred reassuringly. Stormkit looked up at Amberlight with huge blue eyes. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so," Bumblestripe purred at Amberlight's response. "We're almost there," he called. Dovewing let out a small cry of sadness when they reached the lake.

Dewpelt nuzzled Stormkit and Owlkit affectionately and wrapped his tail protectively around them. Flamekit, Darkkit and Marshkit sat down by the edge of the lake, their eyes perked high, as if listening for sounds even though they were only two moons.

Rainflower rested her head on Amberlight's shoulder. "I miss her," Bumblestripe heard her say. "I never did teach her to lie," she confessed and Dovewing couldn't help but purr at the comment. Bumblestripe nudged his mate affectionately.

"She always was the best hunter," Dewpelt admitted, his eyes locked on the stars shining high above them. "She always had the best prey!" Sparrowpelt added. Stormkit and Owlkit let out squeaks of grief.

_Don't let them grieve too long for me Bumblestripe, they need to get on with their lives. Let Rainflower raise her kits proudly without a father, let Dewpelt raise my kits as I would've. And Amberlight have kits of her own soon enough. And for you and Dovewing to live in peace until you join me amongst the stars!_

Bumblestripe bristled and his ears flattened. _Stormcloud!_ His tail lashed with excitement and suddenly a bright light appeared on the side of the lake next to Stormkit and she let out a squeal of fear and raced towards Dewpelt.

Suddenly a very familiar dark grey she-cat stepped out, her dark blue eyes shining and stars shimmering off her fur. "Dewpelt, who's this?" Owlkit demanded and Dewpelt was already racing towards her. "Stormcloud!"

Bumblestripe let out a call of happiness. She'd come down to visit all of them on this night, where no one else could witness except her closest friends and family.

"Mama?" Stormkit asked, stepping towards the she-cat. Dewpelt stopped nuzzling his mate and turned to his daughter. "Stormkit, Owlkit, this is your mother, Stormcloud," he introduced. "Oh StarClan, my little Stormkit, and my little brave Owlkit!" Stormcloud stepped forward and affectionately licked both her kits on the head.

"Stormcloud, how'd you get down here?" Bumblestripe asked her. "Why? Didn't you miss me?" she cheekily remarked and Dewpelt had tears rolling from his amber eyes. "We all missed you so much!" Stormcloud purred. "I was joking, anyway, Hollyleaf said that I had to come down and see all you because I miss you so much!"

Bumblestripe nuzzled his daughter, and Dovewing licked her forehead comfortingly. Dewpelt twined his tail with hers and rested his head on her shoulder, and their two kits scampered playfully around their paws.

* * *

It felt like she was there for a heartbeat, but really the sun was edging up into the sky. "I have to go," she meowed sorrowfully. "Bye my love," Dewpelt whispered. "See us in dreams!" Owlkit squeaked. "Please!" Stormkit added sadly.

"Remember, I'll see all of you again, some sooner than you think," Stormcloud meowed, her eyes shining. "Bye Stormcloud!" Dovewing cried, and we all raced in to nuzzle her one more time but she was gone.

Here one heartbeat, away the next, here one heartbeat, away the next. _I miss her so much! I wish she was still alive and well! _Dewpelt let out a mournful cry. "She's gone!" Bumblestripe brushed pelts comfortingly with the younger cat. "She's watching you Dewpelt, take care of your kits," he kindly meowed and Dewpelt nodded, picking up Owlkit.

Bumblestripe grabbed Flamekit and Dovewing picked up Marshkit.

_Although there is a horrible death in this family… I still believe we'll come back together in the end, and like we always say, this family will never break apart. Stormcloud is still with us in our hearts and we just have to go by living every day like it's our last._

**Tada! The end! I had to make her come back and say goodbye to everyone properly so yer. So guys…**

**1. Read/Review/Follow/Favourite**

**2. Vote on my poll in my profile, seriously important**

**3. Go to a forum called Warriors Contest and vote for me xD forum/Warrior-Contests/136952/**


End file.
